Soulscriptxd
| place= 1/20 (Sole Survivor) | alliances= | challenges= 12 | votesagainst= 1 | days= 39 | image2 = | season2= 40 | tribes2= | place2= 3/21 | alliances2= | challenges2= 5 | votesagainst2= 8 | days2= 38 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 13 | individualwins= 4 | totalchallengewins= 17 | dayslasted= 77 | totalvotes= 9 }} also known as Grace is the winner of . She later competed on . Grace is known for flipping between alliances in the game along side her ally Ivan while staying in everyone's good graces. Despite getting some backlash for flipping and betraying Ivan, she was crowned the tenth Sole Survivor for her impressive social, strategic, and physical game. Survivor: Isla Del Sol Profile Name(Age): Grace (15) Tribe Designation: Murokata Current Residence: Literally the middle of nowhere (Louisiana) Personal Claim Of Fame: I met Gibby one time Inspiration in Life: Dane Pitts Hobbies: crying, tumblr, marching band, regular band Pet Peeves: everything 3 Words To Describe You: clumsy, friendly, cute If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: pasta, some type of connection to the internet and probably a blanket or something I'm kinda cold a lot. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Danielle DiLorenzo because apparently people think I'm like her Reason for being on Survivor: Tyler made me Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I already won whoops I did this kinda late Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Grace (19) Hometown: New Orleans LA Current Residence: Baton Rouge LA Personal Claim To Fame: I lost 10 pounds recently because of the stress of orgs LMAO Inspiration in Life: Shane Powers Pet Peeves: sand Previous Finishes: winner Favorite Past Moment: making final tribal with my day 1 alliance member! Previous Survivor You Respect Most: I can’t decide I have too many friends Previous Survivor You Respect Least: rude people Why Did You Come Back?: I honestly have nothing to do with my life and thought a 30 season break was long enough :)) Voting History } |- | 5 | | |- | 6 | |- | 7 | | |- | 8 | | |- | 9 | | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | 12 | | |- | 13 | | |- | 14 | | |- | 15 | | |- | rowspan="3" |16 | | |- | | |- | | |- | |- | Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} ---- Category:Idol Holders Category:Player Of The Season Category:Fan Favorite =Big Brother 6= Competition History Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Grace is the first female to win since Australia. *Grace is the highest placing member of Murokata. *Grace is the highest placing female in Isla Del Sol. *Everytime Grace voted, that person was either voted out or the vote didn't count. Links | before = ForeverTyC | after = AlexVivor }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Isla Del Sol Contestants Category:Murokata Tribe Category:Fuerza Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Big Brother 6 Houseguests Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:Ouani Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:Annihilation Jury Members Category:Returning Players